


Greece intruder

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: Incantava [6]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, Greece, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Eleonora joins the Villa boys on their Greece trip





	Greece intruder

The initial plan for the Greece trip was Edoardo and the Villa boys.  _No girls allowed_. But, it all changed when Edo got back with Eleonora and got accepted in an Ivy League school in America; there was no way he’d spend summer without her by his side. Especially if she wasn’t coming with him to America.

Needless to say, when Edoardo announced them the new addition to their trip, the boys didn’t take it well - for the most part.

“I thought this was a  _boys trip_ …” Nathan reminded Edo. It was going to be their last trip before they all separates and go to college, it was only fair to follow the tradition one last time.

“Yeah, we said no girls allowed, Edo. She can’t come,” Martucci added, making a point.

“ _I_ booked the trip, _I_  make the rules. And, she’s not a random girl; she’s my girlfriend.”

“Yeah, we know that,” Chicco teased, making allusion to the dramatic reunion they had two weeks ago.

Edoardo rolled his eyes, annoyed that they had witnessed everything that afternoon and won’t stop teasing him about it. Fede was even worse with the teasing. He knew more than the rest of the boys, having been Edoardo’s shoulder to cry on when he and Eleonora were broken up, and didn’t fail to pester his best friend.

“That’s unfair! I would’ve asked Eva to come if I had known girlfriends were allowed,” Fede complained, reminding the boys that Edo wasn’t the only one with a girlfriend now, having made things official with Eva fairly recently. He was very proud about that one.

“You’re gonna see her after summer, I won’t.”

.

According to the boys, the flight to Greece was a  _nightmare_. It was all Natan’s fault for not fighting harder for his seat when Edoardo made a change behind his back and switch his seat so Eleonora could sit with him. The two were kissing and whispering and giggling during the whole flight, it was disgusting.

Arriving at the luxury villa, they were no better.

.

“You’re done stealing Edo from us?” Fede said as a joke, finding Eleonora sitting outside, alone, reading a book.

“He’s sleeping. And, Edoardo’s not a property,” she pointed out.

Fede chuckled, stepping on the poolside, hissing when the sun hit his lobster-like red shoulders. It was a  _look_. “I know. Try telling the boys that, though.” 

The brunette put her book aside, glancing at Fede with pulled eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

Federico took a seat on the chair across hers. “You and Edo are always together since we got here and the boys are getting annoyed. Well, mostly Natan and Martucci. You see…the Greece trip was a  _boys trip_  and we had planned things for this trip, but Edo always ditches us for you.”

Even though Edoardo was old enough to decide how to share his time between his friends and girlfriend, Eleonora felt bad for the boys. For them too it was their last months with Edoardo before his big leave to America, they were going to miss him too. And, it was initially  _their_  trip; she was…an intruder.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude. Edo said you wouldn’t mind-”

“ _I_  don’t mind,” Fede corrected, shaking his head. “To be honest, I prefer him ditching us for you than watch him mope and whine about how much he misses you and how he fucked up. What a misery.”

Eleonora quietly laughed. “Then, I guess I have to apologize for all the suffering I put you through these past weeks. The breakup was my fault…kind of.”

“No. Edo was being an asshole. It told him a thousand to go and talk to you. Me and Eva agreed that-”

Her ears perked up at the mention of her best friend. “You and Eva talked being our backs?! Oh my god, you’re no better than my brother…”

Fede smiled sheepishly. 

“There you are,” came Edoardo’s voice as he stepped out of the villa through the sliding doors. “I was looking for you.”

Ele whipped her head around, smiling when seeing her boyfriend who was missing a shirt, curly hair a mess from sleeping. “I was being nice and letting you sleep in,” she replied. 

Edoardo sat behind her on the long chair, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her face. “Missed you,” he said against her skin.

Fede rolled his eyes at their antics. “It’s 10am, it’s too early for this…”


End file.
